Protease-activated receptor 1 (PAR1) is a thrombin receptor which belongs to the class of G protein-coupled receptors (GPCR). The gene for PAR1 is located on chromosome 5q13, consists of two exons and covers a region of about 27 kb.
PAR1 is expressed inter alia in endothelial cells, smooth muscle cells, fibroblasts, neurons and human blood platelets. On blood platelets, PAR1 is an important receptor of signal transmission and is involved in initiating the aggregation of blood platelets.
Activation of the PARs takes place by proteolytic elimination of part of the N terminus of the PARs, thus exposing a new N-terminal sequence which then activates the receptor (Pharmacol Rev 54:203-217, 2002).
The coagulation of blood is a process for controlling blood flow which is essential for the survival of mammals. The process of coagulation and the subsequent breakup of the clot after wound healing has taken place starts after damage to a vessel and can be divided into four phases:
1. The phase of vascular constriction: the blood loss into the damaged area is reduced thereby.
2. The next phase is that of platelet adhesion to the exposed collagen in the subendothelium. This primary adhesion to the matrix activates the platelets, which then secrete various activators which lead to enhancement of the activation. These activators additionally stimulate further recruitment of new platelets to the site of vessel damage and promote platelet aggregation. The platelets aggregate at the site of vessel wall damage and form a still loose platelet plug. Activation of platelets further leads to presentation of phosphatidylserine and phosphatidylinositol along the cell membrane surfaces. Exposure of these phospholipids is essential for binding and activating the multienzyme complexes of the coagulation cascade.3. The initially still loose platelet aggregate is crosslinked by fibrin. If the thrombus comprises only platelets and fibrin, it is a white thrombus. If red blood corpuscles are additionally present, it is a red thrombus.4. After wound healing, the thrombus is broken up by the action of the protein plasmin.
Two alternative pathways lead to the formation of a fibrin clot, the intrinsic and the extrinsic pathway. These pathways are initiated by different mechanisms, but in a later phase they converge to a common pathway of the coagulation cascade. Formation of a red thrombus or a clot on the basis of a vessel wall abnormality without wound is the result of the intrinsic pathway. Fibrin clot formation as response to tissue damage or injury is the result of the extrinsic pathway. Both pathways include a relatively large number of proteins which are known as coagulation factors.
The intrinsic pathway requires coagulation factors VIII, IX, X, XI and XII and prekallikrein, high molecular weight kininogen, calcium ions and phospholipids from platelets. Each of these proteins leads to activation of factor X.
The intrinsic pathway is initiated when prekallikrein, high molecular weight kininogen, factor XI and XII bind to a negatively charged surface. This moment is referred to as the contact phase. Exposure to a vessel wall collagen is the primary stimulus of the contact phase. The result of the contact phase processes is conversion of prekallekrein into kallekrein, which in turn activates factor XII. Factor XIIa hydrolyzes further prekallekrein to kallekrein, so that the result is activation. As the activation of factor XII increases there is activation of factor XI which leads to release of bradykinin, a vasodilator. The initial phase of vasoconstriction is terminated thereby. Bradykinin is produced from the high molecular weight kininogen. In the presence of Ca2+ ions, factor XIa activates factor IX. Factor IX is a proenzyme which contains vitamin K-dependent, c-carboxyglutamate (GLA) residues. The serine protease activity becomes evident after Ca2+ ions have bound to these GLA residues. Several of the serine proteases in the blood coagulation cascade (factors II, VII, IX and X) contain such vitamin K-dependent GLA residues. Factor IXa cleaves factor X and leads to activation to factor Xa. The precondition for the formation of factor IXa is the formation of a protease complex of Ca2+ ions and factors VIIIa, IXa and X on the surface of activated platelets. One of the reactions of activated platelets is the presentation of phosphatidylserine and phosphatidylinositol along the surfaces. Formation of the protease complex is made possible by exposure of these phospholipids. In this process, factor VIII acts as a receptor for factors IXa and X. Factor VIII therefore represents a cofactor in the coagulation cascade. Activation of factor VIII with formation of factor VIIIa, the actual receptor, requires only a minimal amount of thrombin. As the concentration of thrombin increases, factor VIIIa is finally cleaved further, and inactivated, by thrombin. This dual activity of thrombin in relation to factor VIII leads to the protease complex formation being self-limiting and thus the blood coagulation being localized.
PAR1 and PAR4 play a central role in the activation of human blood platelets by thrombin; activation of these receptors leads to morphological changes in blood platelets, release of ADP and aggregation of the blood platelets (Nature 413:26-27, 2001).
PAR1 inhibitors are described for example in the European patent applications EP1391451 or EP1391452, the US patent applications U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,847 and US 2004/152736, and the international application WO 03/089428.